something stupid
by tsttoain
Summary: Being in love with your best friend of the opposite gender officially sucked. Or connected drabbles about Beck and Jade being best friends and in love. Written for bade prompts.


**Disclaimer: **** I don't own Victorious**

**AN: Okay, here is my fic for the 7th bade prompts round. I hope you like it. The prompt was "They were in love". And thank you to Lele for helping out with Jade's favorite candy :)  
**

* * *

Beck Oliver never knew that he could be jealous. He had always thought he was an easy-going, rational kind of person. And he knew that he hadn't really asked her out on a date, so she could flirt with whoever she liked.

But he was still gritting his teeth in anger, trying to calm down his erratic beating heart, while he watched his best friend and the only girl who ever left him speech-less, shamelessly flirt with the guy who had just bumped into her.

It didn't help that Jade normally would have chopped the head off of whoever run into her and not flirted, but apparently there is a first for everything.

Sighing he downed the rest of his drink and tried to ignore the brunette who was smiling at him from across the club.

He was just trying to figure out what to do, he was Jade's ride home after all, but he sure as hell didn't want to stir her wrath by daring to interrupt her now.

He had just decided to get another drink and to wait a bit longer when she walked over to him, to inform him haughtily that Ryder was going to take her home, so he didn't have to take care of her, but could take that trashy brunette, that had been starring at him all night, home.

Before he could even nod, or inform her that he had no interest in the brunette, she had already turned around again, walking towards Ryder with a swing in her hips that he had only seen on her once, when she was performing at a karaoke bar and that did nothing good to his nether regions.

Being in love with your best friend of the opposite gender officially sucked.

* * *

Jade West had never believed in love. Love to her just was something that stupid people, like her friend Cat, believed in, so they didn't have to realize how cruel the world actually was.

She was smarter than that, she knew how exactly how cruel the world could be and that there was no place for stupid emotions such as love, which didn't exist anyway.

Then why did she feel like she could strangle the blonde obviously flirting with her best friend, while he was buying them the tickets for her favorite movie. It was probably because she was wasting her time, and they could have long been gone and taken their place in the rather long queue for the snacks and beverages.

She desperately needed a coffee, if she was supposed to keep up with such irritating people.

She was about to say something, that probably would've made Beck role his eyes, when he was finally done with his "conversation". God forbid he'd ever admit that he was flirting with all the girls who threw themselves at him.

She had told him to wear a hat, so people wouldn't see his hair, which was even though she hated to admit it was pretty cool, but he had told her that she was overreacting.

As if Jade would ever overreact.

Her annoyance melted when he not only bought her coffee, but also Skittels, her favorite candy, not that she'd ever tell that to anybody. The better mood definitely had nothing to do with the fact that she also had never told Beck that, though, or with his smile and the way his eyes sparkled when he offered them to her.

Definitely not.

* * *

Beck had decided that it was enough.

All the maybe's and what if's and the little hints, that never got him anywhere.

And just when he had convinced himself that it was hopeless and that she didn't feel the same for him, she did something that him confused again. For example there was that time she got upset when he unfairly lost his job.

She always seemed aggravated and jealous when he was talking to other women and of course there was the fact the he was about the only person she was actually nice to.

He needed to tell Jade how he felt, it was the only thing that would help clarify her feelings and he was a man without secrets after all. Just the how of that plan wasn't clear to him yet. Being sappy probably wouldn't help his case and just blurting it out seemed wrong to him.

So that was of course what happened.

They were watching TV at his place, when she started ranting about something or other she found irritating with the show that was on. It was nothing that hadn't happened before, but she just looked so beautiful, and it was kind of late, so he wasn't really thinking straight and just blurted it out.

She looked at him shocked and confused, it was a look he saw so seldom on her, and she just looked adorable, so he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Jade had been kissed before, she was hot after all.

But it had never felt like this, like it could come right out of those stupid movies Cat made her watch. And it had never been her best friend kissing her. She had had moments when she thought that maybe he felt something for her, but she always pushed back those thoughts.

It was not like she believed in love anyway.

But with the way he was kissing her, and how he had looked at her before, maybe it was true. He was her best friend after all, he wouldn't lie to her. Not that he ever lied.

And if he still could look at her like that, although he knew all there was to know about her maybe she should give this a chance. It was not like she hated him after all. Plus he was kinda attractive after all.

So she kissed him back and then punched him on the arm for interrupting her, when she talked. He really should know better than that.

* * *

Beck was relived when their new started relationship didn't change too much between them. Sure they kissed now, they kissed a lot to be honest, but besides that they just stayed Beck and Jade.

Maybe being in love with your best friend of the opposite gender wasn't that bad.

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


End file.
